


maybe it might be love

by dryadfiona



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grease, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Montparnasse fucked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe it might be love

Jehan's voice is like ice, the way Montparnasse thought he'd never hear directed at  _him,_ when he says, " _What_ did you just say to me?"

Montparnasse's smug grin falters, and Eponine is shaking with laughter behind him. "I said--"

"We spend all summer together," Jehan interrupts. "And you're going to treat me as if I was just a hook-up?"

"Baby, I--"

"I am  _not_ your baby," Jehan says, lifting his head proudly. "Anymore."

"Jehan," Montparnasse says. "I'm sorry."

Jehan just stares at him for a second, blue eyes piercing. "Yeah, you are. That's not enough though." He turns around and leaves.

"Um," Montparnasse says, and Eponine laughs again.

"Man, you are so fucked."

\--

"Jehan, I'm sorry," Montparnasse says at the jukebox.

Jehan makes a face at the jukebox as if critiquing its choice of music before picking something less "let's dance" and more "let's think about death". Other patrons in the diner look over and open their mouth to say something, but Montparnasse glares at them for a second and they turn back around quickly.

"Thanks," Jehan says brightly. "Still not enough though."

Montparnasse groans. "What do I have to do?"

Jehan puts a hand on his face. Montparnasse notes the black nail polish, in sharp contrast to Jehan's pastel outfit. "If you have to ask, you're not there yet."

"I'll run circles around anyone else you choose," Montparnasse says.

Jehan grins at him, and Montparnasse's heart skips a beat. "I'd like to see that."

\--

Cosette looks up at Montparnasse in disbelief. "You want to join track."

Montparnasse nods. "Yeah."

Cosette stares for a second. "You."

Cosette is Eponine's used-to-be-sister or something, and while he'd never tell Eponine, they're a lot more alike than either would like. Eponine has a soft side that's mostly for Marius, and Cosette can be intimidating as hell. Like right now, when she's sitting at the sign-up sheet for track and glaring at Montparnasse as if this is a clever prank.

"What are you doing this for?" she asks suspiciously.

"I have a passion for this school and want to help it win," Montparnasse says.

"That's bullshit," Cosette says.

"Jehan said he'd like to see me run," Montparnasse says.

Cosette laughs. "Okay, now I believe you. Best of luck with him."

"You know Jehan?" Montparnasse asks, confused.

"Of course," Cosette says. "He's my study buddy for English."

Montparnasse leans against the wall. "Has he shown you any of his poetry? It's beautiful."

Cosette shakes her head. "Nope. But you've got it bad."

Montparnasse nods. "Yeah."

\--

Montparnasse falls flat on his face the first time he tries to rehearse for track. The laughter from the kids in the bleachers dies down when Jehan snaps at them before going to help Montparnasse up.

"You okay?" Jehan asks gently.

"Yeah," Montparnasse says. "Not the running around them in circles you expected, huh?"

Jehan laughs and shakes his head. "Nope. You're exceeding my expectations a bit."

"Really?"

"A  _bit_ ," Jehan says.

"I'll take what I can get," Montparnasse says. "So, uh...what have you been up to?"

Jehan grins at him. "Trying out some new things. Will you take me to the dance?"

"Yeah, of course," Montparnasse says without hestiation.

Jehan beams, kisses Montparnasse on the cheek, and walks away.

Montparnasse finishes running laps, ignoring the way the team is looking at him weirdly, and meets Eponine when he's done.

"Who left the red lipstick on your face?"

\--

At the dance, Montparnasse is tempted to go with Grantaire, not because he himself is interested in Grantaire, but because he knows the kid is a truly fantastic dancer. But he doesn't want to risk this tenuous thing he has going with Jehan, so he sits in the corner with him and keeps talking.

"Life is just so fragile, you know?" Jehan says. "We could die at any time."

"Yeah," Montparnasse says. "Makes you appreciate the thrills more, though."

Jehan nods. "True. You wanna dance?"

Montparnasse nods. "I'm not the best, though."

"That's okay. Neither am I. We'll be awful together." Jehan stands and offers a hand to Montparnasse.

They step on each other's feet a few times, trip at least once, and definitely don't win the competition (Grantaire and Enjolras, who knew?), but it's the most fun Montparnasse has had in awhile.

"So did I pass?" Montparnasse asks once the dance is over.

"Hm," Jehan says. "Yes.  _If_ you meet one simple condition."

"Depends on the condition," Montparnasse says.

"Lend me your jacket, it's freezing out."

Montparnasse shrugs off his leather jacket and gives it to the shorter man. "All yours."

"Thanks," Jehan says with a soft smile. "You know I'm keeping this, right?"


End file.
